


mats hummels

by scionavarielle



Series: in the eyes of beholders [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse inside Mats' head about his relationship with Marco; Robert and Erik's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	mats hummels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! C: I'm so happy that you guys love this Erik/Lewy couple (haven't thought of a couple nickname for them yet xD)  
> Here's the new one with mats's side  
> Also, it would probably tell a lil bit of what happened on Mats/Marco before  
> I've made this before, but since I've to go to a movie, so sorry can update it now!  
> Happy reading!

If everyone asks Mats, what his ideal type in a partner, he will describe it as the opposite of Marco Reus. In fact, if you ask him _who_ his ideal partner is, he already has an answer – Benedikt Höwedes. Benedikt or Bene (his nickname to the older guy) is all what Mats has ever wanted in a partner. Bene is kind, generous, shy, but sometimes can be more stubborn than Mats. The older man is the domestic type that Mats is looking in a steady relationship. So, how he could end up with the man he’s texting right now (Marco), he doesn’t really know.

When the first time they met (it’s when Erik _consulted_ to Mats that somehow led a bit to misunderstanding which help Erik and Robert relationship), Mats knows that the blonde is a tease and a bit of player. He doesn’t mind. He needs a bit of entertainment in his _boring_ and routine life anyway. Besides, even if Bene and he have this _weird_ relationship, they are not really _together_ as together. So, he welcomed Marco in open arms.

(He still met Bene on some occasions to chat up because they have been friends since he could recall and since Bene is Mats’ secretary in the law firm.)

Marco and he go to some places together, just talk about stuffs and surprisingly, despite what Mats has thought about Marco, they could click just right. Marco looks cheerful and indifferent, but Mats could see beyond that is a warm-hearted person. Mats can only admit that Marco is amazing. The blonde’s funny, _weird_ , adventurous, and _sneaky_. He has a good time with the blonde either, _never_ boring (especially the sex, oh wow, Mats can only say two thumbs will never be enough to describe it, but that’s another matter).

However, Marco is not Bene and Mats wonders why he end up with the former than the latter. He doesn’t even know when Marco has come to his mind more often than Bene. He just realized that when Marco started to distance.

(You know, when Marco saw Mats with someone else who’s actually Bene and both Mats and Bene were actually having lunch like any other day. Mats wanted to introduce Marco to Bene that day, somehow hoping both of them could get along – they do get along though. When Marco didn’t show up on their _date_ , Mats was worried something happened to the blonde. He called the blonde but there’s no answer. He even asked Robert but the Polish man just said that Marco didn’t want to be disturbed at that moment. Mats was not one to give up though. He tried to call again, even came to the blonde’s apartment but only to find out that the blonde has moved. Seriously, Mats didn’t even know what he had done wrong.

Well, Mats didn’t know that time Marco saw him with Bene. He certainly didn’t know that Marco _was jealous_ (not that Marco wanted to admit) and realized the feeling for the lawyer. Then he had enough with the _hide-and-seek_ game with Marco that he decided to just barge into Robert’s office at work hour. He had Bene to thank for scheduling his agenda that day.)

Things been good with Marco ever since then, even better. Somehow they have resolved the problems between them. They have become more lovey dovey – Marco’s words, not Mats.

How about things with Benedikt, you asked? Mats soon found out that Bene is currently close to the delivery guy goes by the name Jule? Julian? Ah, Julian Draxler, he remembers. Bene told Mats that both of them are  _too comfortable_ with each other that perhaps that is why they will only stay as friends. It's not really a lie but it's not the whole truth. Mats really wants to be with Bene and loves the older man. But there's Marco.

Marco gives Mats something he hasn't found in Bene, the  _wants_ , the excitement, the thrills. 

(Bene smiled when Mats told about this. It happened in the one week period of Marco's disappearance.

"You love him," Bene stated the obvious. 

"I love you," Mats tried to deny it.

"And I love you, but we have had enough of this walking around in the circle with no end. You know it."

Bene smiled, a small one because Mats get a hint of sadness there.)

And that's about it. Mats ends up with Marco and Bene is probably trying to get together with Julian (or maybe both of them are already together).

Waiting alone in the café always a welcome for Mats. He appreciates the silence that could make him have a deep thought, like what he has been doing right now. His smiles wider when he receives another text from Marco.

.

.

From: Marco

I'm going 2 be bit late. Satan has been xtremely grumpy 2day. Must hav a bad night w/ erik. 

.

To: Marco

Take ur time,  _princess_  or should ur knight ride on a white horse to save u now? 

.

From: Marco

Haha. Funny. This  _princess_  doesn't need a knight rn. He needs this satan to get laid soon. 

.

To: Marco

Lol. Shoo. Stop typing and focus. 

.

From: Marco

You know how I can be multitasking stimes ;)

.

Mats shakes his head. He puts his phone's back cause he knows Marco needs to get back to work or Robert will be mad. That man doesn't get called as Satandowski for nothing.

Speaking of Robert, Mats wonders what Marco meant about bad night with Erik. Also, to get laid? Does Marco imply that Robert is actually...?

Well that could be. Mats has realized the way Erik looked at Robert when he first introduced both of them. It's not only admiration, it's something  _more_. 

He also remembers how Erik's expression turned a bit bitter when the boy saw Marco and Robert together. He must be thinking Robert and Marco  _were_  in a relationship. Truth to be told, Mats also thought the same too, but when he got a hint that Marco was somehow hitting on him before, it changed.

Mats has always considered Erik as brother and if something happens to the boy, he will surely make Robert regrets it. And perhaps, he should try to gain some updates about this from the boy. Well, now he has something to do while waiting for Marco.

.

.

Omake

It happens few days later when Mats is walking into a Mall to find a christmas gift for Marco. He sees Robert and Erik are walking together. To others, both of them might look like an uncle with his cousin, catching up together. However, to Mats, it's different.

Robert is staring at Erik gently while the boy is currently talking about something animatedly. Mats glances to Robert's hands, which are currently holding lots of shopping bags. (Probably some christmas gifts). 

Mats suddenly smiles.

Erik might be oblivious but Mats is not. He notices how Robert engages in a conversation with Erik, but the man is also making sure to somehow protect the boy from any danger that could happen. 

(Like just now, when Robert noticed a high-speed car on the road, the man swiftly moved to the Erik's right, next to the road.) 

The smile never leaves Mats' face even after he has nodded to Robert who notices him. 

He grabs his phone from his pocket and clicks the Twitter icon. After finished typing, he put it back along with his hand, smiling.

.

.

 **AwesomeMats:** We don’t need prove about love, the eyes told what the heart felt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and I just want to say that  
> [DearUnknown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUnknown) has translated[ forbidden fruit ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2690132) to Chinese  
> Go take a look if you want C:  
> Here's the link  
> [ part i ](http://7latelemon.lofter.com/post/3f1910_44589f7)  
> [ part ii ](http://sherryharu.lofter.com/post/24dda9_4459968)
> 
> Luv,  
> [ Scion ](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)
> 
> PS: I'm sad over what happened to my baes aka bvb and barca :(  
> let me mourn for a while TwT


End file.
